


Til There Was You

by beatlesgrl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Summary: “I never heard them ringing…No I never heard them at allTill there was you”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Til There Was You

_“There were bells, on a hill…”_

“Stiles, turn that off, we’re supposed to go to sleep early tonight." 

Stiles ignored Derek and turned around. He was wearing Derek’s pajama bottoms, topless, and there was a faint trace of a hickey on the hinge of his jaw.

Derek vowed to redo it later. 

"Shhh….” Stiles murmured, “Let this song just sooth you…" 

_"Till there was you”_

Derek rolled his eyes, “I am not going to drag you out of bed to make your own best friend’s wedding tomorrow.” 

Stiles walked up to Derek and made Derek put his hands on his hips, giving Derek’s upper hand a squeeze before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, “Don’t you want to dance with me?”

Derek felt his lips quirk a bit, “Always.”

Stiles smiled a small smile back before resting his head on Derek’s forehead, letting Derek set the pace on this dance. 

Derek closed his eyes and let himself think back to all his memories of Stiles and Derek. Stiles moving into Derek’s place after two weeks of officially dating, Derek getting Stiles a commitment ring with a Batman symbol on it two years after their first awkward drunk hook-up, Stiles presenting Derek one of his own with a triskele burned on the inside. 

Derek let the love he felt for Stiles bleed through from his heart to his dance. And as the song started to come to a close, Derek moved one of his hands to Stiles’s jaw and gave him a slow, chaste kiss.

“ _I never heard them ringing…_

_No I never heard them at all_

_Till there was you”_


End file.
